


Paint me with your lips

by MaskedBlackQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessional Sex, Emotional Porn, F/M, Foreplay, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackQuill/pseuds/MaskedBlackQuill
Summary: Sandwiched between two men, Hermione Granger finally understands, it was a good thing her boyfriend had dumped her. One clinical pair of healer's hands was not enough. She had always yearned for an Auror's rough calloused digits and a Potion Master's delicately balanced steady fingers to awaken her body in unison. It was rather ironic, the two men of her fantasies had been fantasizing her in return since the Yule Ball.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 179





	Paint me with your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own JKR's characters, I am just fiddling with them for the time being. TannaraMoonvale lent me her beta eyes. :)

* * *

Paint Me With Your Lips

Enveloped within two warm bodies, Hermione finally realized she no longer felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She could not really tell but was fairly certain two sets of lips were peppering the sides of her neck with feather light kisses and the number of fingers, teasing her and dragging their nails over her sensitive skin, were exactly twenty. Flushed and between two firm chests, she tilted her head back, inviting those maddeningly delicious lips to devour her skin till she couldn’t even remember her name.

They moved in sync, those twenty fingers. If one untied her hair, the other unbuckled her belt. If one popped open her pearl buttons to the swells of her breasts, the other pulled her shirt from the confines of her skirt, undoing the buttons from the bottom until both pairs of hands met at her heaving chest. Through her hooded eyes she could tell, even in this dimly lit bedroom, one had pale skin with platinum blonde hair, while the other was slightly tanned with black hair.

Long pale palms lifted up her breasts, relishing their weight; while tanned thicker fingers squeezed them gently making her soft nipples grow hard till they brushed against his coarse Auror palms. Reeling under the newer burst of sensations, Hermione wondered when did her young body celebrate in this way. 

At the Yule Ball, that periwinkle dress had made her feel like a blooming young woman and not a bossy overachieving girl. Victor’s cautious kisses had introduced her to a new dimension that relied on practical experiments and not paraphrasing from illicit books. Yet she knew that was not enough. She wanted more and knew there was indeed an ocean of sensations on the other side of the threshold, only Victor was too cautious. The Bulgarian was restrained and reluctant to guide her over that life changing precipice. Maybe he was right...back then she wasn't truly ready. She wasn’t prepared to accept this awakening of her body with open arms.

The tanned fingers crawled up, drawing ten nails over the inside of her naked arms; while the pale fingers parted ways. While one travelled south, the other curled around her slender throat and turned her face. 

Urgent lips devoured her gasp and swallowed her moan while his friend languidly closed his mouth around one of her breasts. She was surely stretched like a satin cloth in between them or they had turned her into a fluid substance that could accommodate itself in all circumstances; they were determined to make her feel special, wanted and alive. 

The pressure around her throat suddenly vanished and a strong pale arm hoisted her up till she could feel a pronounced bulge nudge itself in between her ass cheeks. Sharp teeth tugged at her ear and a seductive voice teased her, “Cat got your tongue, Granger?”

She arched her spine, squeezing him in the process, and gasped as the other experienced mouth that was busy consuming every inch of her burning chest nipped at her nipple till it ached sweetly. “Oh Merlin! I must be dreaming.” 

A burst of cold air hit her at the apex of her parted thighs when two pairs of hands scratched her down there making her nearly lose it. 

A long finger with small pads began toying with her, smug about how quickly it had discovered its secret lair, while a thicker short finger deftly skimmed through her folds. 

The silky voice murmured, “How responsive! It was always so easy to rile you up. If only I knew before…”

The hoarse one spoke from somewhere near her belly button, “There was no way of knowing what you hid under those oversized uniforms. Thank goodness, you picked something else for the Yule Ball…”

“Yule...Harry...but…” she sputtered and then mewled as his finger, having finally discovered the dripping cavern of her throbbing sex, gradually entered like a wanderlust traveller. Resting his chin on her stomach, dragging his stubble over her skin, he looked up in awe and reverence. When she looked down, she found a new light of appreciation dancing in his unguarded green eyes. Without his glasses he looked innocent, quite removed from the hard core Auror he had become. The strumming finger over her clit halted when the Man-who-lived-twice murmured, “Hermione,” in acute desperation. Nuzzling his face against the flat of her stomach, he heaved a long sigh, “That night you stole my breath away. All those days spent together in that wretched tent, all these years watching you from afar...I drank you with my eyes.”

She heard a possessive hiss next to her roaring ears and felt the owner of the strumming fingers dig his nails at her mound, desperate to claim her for himself. As she watched her best friend sink lower and breathe over her skin, she shivered and had the urge to curl her toes. When his tongue darted out and flicked over her sensitive bud, she gave up watching altogether.

She wanted to know she was alive and not dead. She wanted to know she was still the woman who happened to visit this high end muggle club and let loose. She wanted to forget the woman who got dumped yesterday by Anthony Goldstein, the St. Mungo's healer. She had spent the whole morning licking her wounds and nursing her heart back to whole, going over his parting words, “Granger, trust me, I tried. I did my best to be with you, even with such a demanding career but somewhere I knew I was not enough. Mentally and physically you want more and I know I can’t satisfy you.” 

She wanted to know this was not a fantasy, especially not the one she had often seen in the privacy of her lonely bedroom...to be in the company of two men. Antony was right, she wanted more.

Draco Lucius Malfoy’s aristocratic demeanor contrasted to Harry Potter’s next door neighbour’s kind attitude. One blonde, secretive, private, cunning, and vanquished while the other brunette, friendly, approachable, kind, brave and the champion. She stilled and then quaked as waves of pleasure hit her. Encouraged by her throaty moans; her once best friend now lover lapped at her heartily.

Satisfied, Harry got on his feet and kissed her, making her taste herself, “This is why I want you, this Hermione. This alone will make me come back to you again and again.” When he pulled back to look at her wide eyes, Malfoy twisted her by her shoulders and kissed her hungrily. 

She didn’t know how but it seemed her hands had a mind of their own. As she allowed Harry to suckle her breast and Malfoy to drag his teeth along her jaw, her hands had found the two throbbing cocks by themselves. 

Wrenching his lips off her face, Malfoy cursed, “Fuck, Granger...not so hard...I want this night to last…” It emboldened her. She leaned forward and suckled at his bobbing Adam's apple, while Harry guided her fingers on his growing cock, teaching her the way he liked it best.

Pulling back, she whispered against his neck, “Language Professor Malfoy.” 

“Vixen,” Malfoy growled and smirked when she gasped as his fingers anchored themselves back into her. 

Reeling in between want, anticipation and an array of possibilities as to where this night would lead her to, she looked between the two of them, then tugged them. They swayed towards her against their will. The look on their faces, the feel of their desire, the sight of their glistening mushroom heads made her squirm and rub her legs together pinning Draco’s fingers in their place. 

They both grabbed her aching nipples and pulled in retaliation. Finally dropping to her knees, she mewled, then smirked, “Remember to continue to play with them, while you teach me how to blow your minds.”

* * *

A/N:TriDogMom your fics encouraged me to try my hand in writing this.

Drop a word if you feel this was good enough and you wish for sequels to follow. 


End file.
